At the End of the Day He's Evil
by The Jester 18
Summary: Hogwarts isn't safe anymore Harry, Ron and Hermione's last ever term at Hogwarts but things are changing. Someone’s betrayed them and gone to the dark side.


Prologue

**Please comment after you've read this fan****fic!**

Hogwarts isn't safe anymore the students can not leave the school thanks to Lord Voldemort. The school is about to be taken over by Voldemort as the new Headmaster and there is nothing that the Ministry can do even Harry Potter can't do anything .The students decide against what Voldemort has planned and thrown a ball just to rejoice being alive .

Planning

"Hermione?, Hermione!" Hermione jolted awake as the world came back into view to see Ron and Harry shaking awake. "Oh sorry where were we?"Asked Hermione Harry and Ron looked at each other,"we were just about to go to the library " said Harry Hermione got up and walked towards the portrait hole and yawned ."Hermione what time did you get in last night?" asked Ron. Hermione turned back towards him "does it really matter Ronald!"Shouted Hermione .Ron pushed passed her "no it doesn't" he muttered.

In the library Hermione sat down apart from Harry and Ron and took a book out from her bag, slammed it down on the table , sat back down and started to read .Harry sat down with Ron and looked out of the window five Death Eaters were patrolling the grounds with their wands out ready to strike at anyone who came out of the castle "so is everything ready for tonight ?" asked Harry looking back at Ron who was trying to see what Hermione was reading.

"err yes Deen's done the banner and is putting it up now, Hermione talked to the house elves and between doing orders for the Death Eaters they should manage to sneak something up and everyone I spoke to has got their dresses and dress robes out "explained Ron in a whisper. Harry nodded and carried on with the conversation "and I've spoken to Moaning Myrtle and she said she'll get all the ghosts to distract the Death Eaters all night"

The Ball

That night everyone was getting excited and ready for the secret ball. As usual the Gryffindor girls took a lot longer than the boys but when they were already Harry gathered everyone together "I'll go ahead and make sure that the corridor is clear then I'll signal to Ron to lead the way" whispered Harry and he and Ron made their way out towards the portrait hole. Hermione now felt very excited and apprehensive at the same time _finely him and I will be together and there will be no more snooping around. but then so many things could go wrong, Harry could follow and find out, the spell may go wrong or worse I may die_ thought Hermione.

Back outside Harry was moving very quietly under his cloak so far there had been no Death Eater insight and the school seemed a lot quieter without the Slytherins (Voldemort now employed or captured them. He employed the older ones like Malfoy and captured the younger ones.) He got to the end of the corridor looked around and lit up his wand waved it three times and waited.

Ron saw Harry's signal and did his own (four waves of his lit wand) and poked his head through the Portrait hole and called "come on we'd better go. "After twenty minuets of this stopping and starting the Gryffindors managed to join the party which was in full swing at that point in time. The Great Hall looked amazing there was a big banner saying 'Good luck ' with a picture of a wand emitting blue, green and red sparks in turn and another big banner with 'Dumbledore would be proud' and a picture of Dumbledore and every now and then he winked at the students. "Wow Dean went to town with these banners eh?" said Ron. It was about half way through the party that Harry realised that Hermione was missing.

Meeting the Dark One

Harry ran over to Ron who was getting a drink "Ron do you know where Hermione is ?" asked Harry. Ron looked at him "no Harry I thought she was with you "confessed Ron. Harry turned away from Ron and looked around the packed room. He was getting slightly worried the last time he saw her was a couple of minuets ago when she told him that she was going to the toilet but surely Hermione hadn't become a girl who would spend hours in the toilet he didn't know anymore she had become a different person since he first met her. Then he realised what it was, she was growing up and he got back to tracking Hermione.

He just looked out of the window with no apparent reason and saw someone in the same blue dress as Hermione and the same hair as Hermione so he assumed it was Hermione .There was three things that were different about Hermione, she was wearing a new black travelling cloak, she had managed to get outside and past all the Death Eaters and they didn't give her a second glance and she was heading towards the forest, were everyone knew, Voldemort was.

Harry ran out of the hall up to his room ,got his invisibility cloak and ran outside and joined Hermione who was on the edge of the forest by then .He followed her deep into the forest careful not to tread on anything that would make a noise. Finely Hermione and an invisible Harry entered a clearing were a tall man in a cloak was waiting his voice was so familiar to Harry and he was horrified that Hermione had come to see him "Hermione about time "said Lord Voldemort.

The Kiss

"I'm sorry my Lord I couldn't get away " apologised Hermione kneeling before Voldemort "get away? Get away from what ?!"Asked Voldemort bidding Hermione to get up.

"Get away from the party my Lord "replied Hermione getting up. "Party you never told me about a party last night " _last night! Hermione was with VOLDEMORT last night_ thought Harry "I'm sorry my Lord I must of slipped my mind "apologised Hermione as Voldemort started to walk away "and Draco told me that you were meant to be the cleverest witch of your age I confess myself disappointed " admitted Voldemort .

"I'm sorry my Lord "apologised Hermione yet again running over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. Voldemort twitched at her touch but turned round and looked into her eyes "all apologies accepted "said Voldemort bending low and locked his snake like lips onto Hermione's human ones. Voldemort pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth and Hermione's tongue went into his. Hermione slid her arms around and enjoyed every moment of the passionate kiss. Voldemort ran his skeletal fingers through Hermione's curled hair and parted his lips with Hermione's and held her close to him.

Harry watched with his mouth wide open under his invisibility cloak he could not believe what he had seen what it looked like to was that he had just watched Voldemort practically eating Hermione's face off and now he was cuddling her !This was not the Voldemort he knew. Voldemort let go of Hermione "Hermione you must go our time is up for now but I will come and collect you later pack all your belongings and I will see you at two o'clock in the morning "instructed Voldemort Hermione did as she was told and ran off looking back behind her at Voldemort giving him a little wave. Harry followed. Behind her and he was determined to find out where Voldemort was taking Hermione. Even if it meant being squashed in her trunk for most of the way.

Explaining to Ron

Harry, who had run ahead of Hermione, approached Ron who was dancing with Parvati "Ron can I talk to you it's about Hermione "asked Harry. They left the Great Hall passing Hermione who was replying her lipstick ,entered the empty boys bathroom and Harry locked the door "I know who Hermione's been seeing in the dead of night " said Harry. Ron looked at him eagerly "so who is it then?" but he could see from Harry's face that it was not good "please not tell me it's Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron but Harry shook his head "someone worse" Ron looked at him puzzled "who could possibly be worse then ..." then Ron's voice tailed away "no not HIM!" exclaimed Ron as Harry nodded wishing that it he wasn't "no, no, NO! This can't be the right Hermione or you must be mistaken "exclaimed Ron again.

"HOW MANY HERMIONE'S DO YOU KNOW RON?"shouted Harry all his rage coming out at once he walked over to one of the toilets and kicked the door hurting his toe "I've got a plan, Voldemort said to Hermione that he would come and collect her at 2 o'clock in the morning and she has to gather all her things so he's obviously taking her away from Hogwarts so we hide in her trunk and follow her" explained Harry "she may be under the Imperious curse."

Ron tried to take in what Harry had just said but the fact still remained that Hermione had betrayed them ,even if she was under the Imperious curse "how do you know all this ?" asked Ron from the floor where he had sat down "I followed Hermione into the forest where she met Voldemort ",he continued even though Ron gave a shiver.

"Then they had a row and then Hermione and Voldemort..." For there Harry stopped he couldn't say what happened it was too horrible for him to put into words luckily Ron had guessed "they didn't snog did they ?" asked Ron disgusted, Harry nodded again wishing that it wasn't true "ew" exclaimed Ron and shivered, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "I think we'd better get back to the party before we're missed " suggested Harry.

He led Ron back to the Great Hall were they found Hermione who was looking for them "Harry, Ron! There you are I was getting worried" said Hermione swallowing the last of her Pumpkin juice "so were we " said Harry. Hermione looked at him worriedly "why?"Harry picked up his drink "because I was wondering where you went" Hermione looked relived "I told you I went to the toilet I'm going to bed ok "explained Hermione and walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor girl's bedroom. "Oh like Voldemort will be in the girl's toilets "mutter Ron just loud enough for Harry to hear him.

The Use of You-No-Poo Can Result into Sticky Situations

Harry and Ron made the excuse that they were tired as well and followed Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room but before Hermione disappeared upstairs Harry offered her a drink which she accepted "thanks Harry" thanked Hermione taking the drink, drinking it quickly and wiping her mouth with her hand and running off into her bedroom."What did you put in her drink?" asked Ron as Harry unscrambled the thing in his hand "a small dosage of 'You-No-Poo' thanks to your brothers that should keep her busy until one o'clock" said Harry wickedly crumpling the wrapper up again as Ron was laughing "brilliant mate" exclaimed Ron who followed Harry up to the girls bedroom "hide" whispered Harry and pushed Ron behind a pillar as Hermione ran out of the room and went to find the nearest toilet.

After rushing to get his invisibility cloak Harry and Ron helped Hermione by packing everything for her (not her underwear she had already had done that)and got into her trunk Ron on top of Harry with the Invisibility cloak over them. At one o'clock Hermione came in to find her bag already packed safe in the knowledge that all she had to was to wait Hermione fell asleep on her bed.

Flying Away from the Place You Used to Love

"Hermione, Hermione? Hermione! "whispered someone in Hermione's ear, Hermione woke up saw someone standing by the window, someone by the door and Voldemort by her side " my Lord you startled me "confessed Hermione as she sat up and looked into his cold , grey, almost snake like eyes "have you packed ?"Asked Voldemort looking back into Hermione's big brown eyes and Hermione nodded "I just need to close it " she said getting up and walked over to her trunk and attempted to shut it but for some reason it wouldn't shut."Problem Hermione?" asked Voldemort lazily looking out of the window as Hermione tried to shut her trunk again "no" lied Hermione as she close it as far as it would got and then sat on it and almost catching her fingers in it.

"Right are we ready to go now ?"Voldemort asked again and this time Hermione nodded with certainty "good, Draco fix Hermione's Trunk onto your broom, Lucius lock the door and Snape alert the other Death Eaters that we are leaving now" ordered Voldemort. The Death Eaters got to their jobs so Voldemort sat down on Hermione's bed with her "forgive me my Lord but how are we meant to fly we haven't got a broom" asked Hermione felling once in her life very silly.

Voldemort smiled evilly as he lent close to her "all in good time Hermione, all in good time."Snape returned to Voldemort quickly after completing his task "I have done what you've asked me my Lord " Voldemort got up and made sure that Hermione's trunk was safely secured onto Draco's broom and turned back to Hermione "Hermione do as I say, come here "ordered Voldemort. Hermione did as she was told immediately and Voldemort turned around so that his back was to her.

"Now put your arms around my waist "ordered Voldemort and Hermione quickly obliged. Abruptly Hermione felt wind blowing quickly through and she looked behind and saw Hogwarts quickly disappearing behind her she was leaving all her friends and she felt a stab of sadness that passed as she lent closer to Voldemort but her boyfriend appeared not to respond he was either concentrating or was thinking about something yet again, all though they were flying in the air, he was cold every time she had seen him he seemed to be cold even when she touched him with her lips. That's when it struck her, they were flying without the help of a broom or anything for that matter. She looked around again she saw Draco Malfoy transporting her trunk on his broom swinging violently.

Inside Hermione's trunk Harry and Ron were so claustrophobic part of them was wishing that they were both back in the Great Hall "were do you think we're going?" whispered Ron after another swing of the trunk Harry replied in a quiet tone" to one of Voldemort bases I think."Suddenly Harry and Ron felt a bump that signified that they had finely landed.

Draco in Trouble

Hermione had to prize herself off of Voldemort being so cold. Afterwards she looked around at the surroundings they were standing in front of a huge mansion with glinting diamond-paned downstairs windows. The door opened of it's own accord when they reached it and into a large hallway spookily decorated with it's portrait's eyes following their every move "Draco take Hermione up to a spear bedroom and let her sleep and unpack afterwards when she's woken up run her a bath to warm her up a bit and take her down to the drawing room to attend the meeting" ordered Voldemort, Draco charmed her trunk to follow them bowed low to Voldemort and said "yes my lord" and led Hermione up stairs into a spear bedroom decorated in silver and green.

"Here you are Granger" said Draco setting down her trunk with a thump "so tell me Malfoy how does it feel to have the Dark Lord in your home?" asked Hermione sitting down on the sliver and green silk bed "it is an honer to have the Dark Lord in my home" Draco answered simply turning to go "really I would of thought you would be terrified having not been able to kill Dumbledore last year, the Dark Lord told me that he was furious at you" said Hermione making Draco turn back from the open door and closing it "oh really when? In between him eating your face off!" said Draco cruelly suddenly Voldemort voice sounded in the room "now that's not very nice Draco, Cruico!" said Voldemort's voice .

Draco fell over in pain and Hermione screamed "stop it! Voldemort !Stop it !"The curse didn't lift and Draco's body still writhed in pain "Voldemort !"Shouted Hermione tears streaming down her face "please stop!" suddenly Draco stopped screaming and shaking but just lay limp. Hermione ran over to him but in her haste tripped over her trunk and fell head over heals and slammed her head into the bookcase she felt her head but it was not bleeding it just hurt a lot she somehow managed to get Draco moving again and swayed over to her bed and fell straight to sleep.

A while later after Hermione had woken up again and gone off to have her bath Harry and Ron opened Hermione's trunk and climbed out. Harry looked around at the room ,they were obviously in the Malfoy Manor and at one point could of this been Draco's room when he was younger? Ron walked over to the book case and took a book off the shelves " 'Dark Spells and How to Cast Them by Helena Actripta' blimy what a birthday presents" read Ron for the front cover was made of solid Emerald and Silver and it was very heavy ,the door knob turned signalling that Hermione was back Harry and Ron hurriedly got under the cloak as Hermione came in with a bundle of black robes to change into and a new Death Eater mask.

Introduction to Someone You Already Know

Draco came to collect Hermione again who had put on her black robes and cloak and who was warm for once. Hermione left the mask on the bed deciding that she would not need it and unknown to her Harry and Ron followed her and Draco under the invisibility cloak. Draco didn't speak to her until they got to the entrance to the Drawing Room "wait here a moment" instructed Draco and left her for a minuet. Moment's later the door opened and Hermione walked in.

The Death Eaters were sitting at a huge table except the fire there was no light inside the room, Voldemort was sitting in front of the fire and his shadow cast over the black shimmery table "Hermione how kind of you to join us sit here please" said Voldemort indicating a empty seat to the right of him next to Bellatrix, Hermione did as she was told and sat down quietly. The room descended into silence until someone burst though the door dripping wet making everyone jump except Voldemort who just looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully "I'm so sorry that I'm late my Lord" apologised the wet person.

"Time is of the essence Hannah as I know you're aware of" said Voldemort who was addressing the ceiling" sit down here " he pointed to an empty seat on his left directly opposite Hermione. Hannah took off her wet travelling cloak and threw it to a House elf that was waiting to catch it and took it to be dried. Underneath Hannah's travelling cloak Hermione saw another black cloak and a black dress that had flecks of green in it the sleeves like hers were long but unlike hers Hannah's sleeves ended in a triangle, Hannah's dress had no pockets and as the slaves were skin tight Hannah couldn't have hid her wand _so were was __it_? Thought Hermione as Hannah took her hair out of it's bun and let it fall down her back.

Hermione recognised her somehow but didn't know how "Hermione this is Hannah Wheatley I believe that you know her" said Voldemort interrupting Hermione's thoughts. That's when it clicked Hannah Wheatley Hermione met Hannah on the train to Hogwarts on her first year it was Hannah's first year to, Hermione's thought's turned to the first day they had met.

Hermione's flash back

Hermione walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express looking for Nevel's toad till she bumped into girl had black/brown hair done up in a plait the girl's eyes she saw were deep blue and dancing with mischief .

"Oh sorry" apologised the girl but Hermione came in straight after with her apology. "No it was my fault, by the way you haven't seen a toad have you ? A boy named Nevel's lost one." The girl shook her head."Nope. Excuse me I must have left my manners back with my cousin. I'm Hannah Wheatley"

"Wheatley that rings a bell I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione. Hermione and Hannah both decided to look for this toad together.

About half way down Hermione and Hannah had gone ahead and found one compartment that they' missed this belonged to two boys also about their age "excuse me have you seen a toad a boy named Nevel's lost one ?"Asked Hermione then she turned her attention on the black haired boy "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter I'm Hermione Granger" then she turned her attention on the red haired boy "and you are?" the boy swallowed the mouthful of sweets that he was eating "erm Ron Weasely" Hermione grimaced at Ron for he still had food in his mouth.

"Pleasure this is Hannah Wheatley, Hannah this is Ron Weasely and Harry Potter" Hannah stepped out from behind Hermione at looked at Ron "Ronald Weasely I haven't seen you for ages but I would of known you from a mile off with that trade mark red hair" said Hannah but Ron just exchanged looks with Harry "you two had better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon." said Hermione and turned to go but turned back and added to Ron "you've got dirt on your nose by the way did you know? Just there" she pointed to the bridge of her nose and flounced off.

Naming the One Who Should Not Be Named

Hermione and Hannah became best friends even when Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor and Hannah into Slytherin but in their fifth year Hannah mysteriously vanished and was never seen again."Hermione are you going to grace us with your presence or continue to daydream?" asked a cold voice beside her bringing her back to the present voice that could only be Voldemort "I'm sorry my Lord I was thinking" apologised Hermione.

The meeting she could see was in full swing "we were just discussing Horcruxes and if there was any chance of reconnecting a Horcrux was say you Hermione I know you've done some research on this matter."Hermione nodded ,stood up and took a deep breath looking around at her fellow Death Eaters" there is a way of putting one back in place but it will be painful, you have to feel remorseful but I also read the foot note apparently the pain can destroy the person who tries to put himself or herself together. "

"I can bear that "said Voldemort looking at Nagini, Hermione looked back at him in surprise "did you not hear what I just told you the pain will destroy you !"but Voldemort wasn't listening "my Lord after everything you worked for you want to destroy yourself just for some stupid Horcrux and give Potter the satisfaction of your permanent departure" said Hannah standing up and joining Hermione on the other side of the table.

"This is not your discussion Hannah" said Voldemort finely looking at the two women on his right "It is as I'm your ex and heir "said Hannah making Voldemort rise and shout" SIT DOWN HANNAH!" making everyone jump" what if I don't want to Tom Marvolo Riddle!" shouted Hannah and all the Death Eaters gasped no one ever called Voldemort that name anymore they were too afraid to "you will sit down and shut up Hannah or unless you want me to remove every bit of life from your body one by one" threatened Voldemort quietly.

Hannah looked at him trying not to how the fright that was in her eyes even as she spoke her voice wobbled " if you lay one finger on me again I swear I'll" she raised her hand as if to strike him but Voldemort was there first, he cough hold of her bony raised wrist in a intensifying grip and looked into her eyes "now, now Hannah I've always told you to control that temper of yours "said Voldemort. Hannah looked back into his eyes lowered her shaking hand , sat down in her seat and was silent.

"so we are all agreed that tomorrow night I will as you put it Hermione 'put one back in place' this meeting is over" said Voldemort.

Inside the Pensive With Hannah

Back in Hermione's bedroom Hermione was sitting on her bed in her pyjamas reading a book when there was a knock on the door "come in "called Hermione and in came Hannah still in her dress ,she sat down on the bed "hiya" she said softly as Hermione marked her place in the book and put it down "hi" Hermione smiled "long time no see" remarked Hannah smiling back at her long forgotten friend "I could say the same for you where did you go ?"Asked Hermione as she gave Hannah a hug "well the night that... ok instead of telling you why don't I just show you "said Hannah getting up and going out of the door as Hermione followed putting on her cloak. Hannah led Hermione up two flights of stairs and into a small dark room with one thing in it a pensive Hannah walked over to it bent down a produced her wand from somewhere pointed her wand up to her temple and produced a slivery strand of thought and let it float into the pensive after it had gone Hannah turned back towards Hermione "ready?" she asked holding out her hand "ready" replied Hermione taking Hannah's hand and plunging her face into the pensive.

They fell into the Slytherin common room were it was empty apart from Draco Malfoy who appeared to be waiting for something or someone suddenly someone burst through the door covered in chocolate cake it was Hannah "Draco you are dead meat!" shouted Hannah producing her wand from her pocket "what! What did I do now?" asked Draco holding his hands up like he was being pointed at with a gun "oh nothing apart from ruining my hair ,robes and making me look like a complete pratt" shouted Hannah jabbing her wand into his thought making him gag "for once in my life I haven't got a clue what your on about Hannah" admitted Draco, Hannah laughed a different laugh that the older Hermione had never heard before it was more a cackle than a laugh "taste a bit of me then" said Hannah but Draco looked uncertain "go on see what my finger tastes of no ?! C-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e c-a-k-e Draco how do you explain that?" that's when Draco burst out laughing "you opened that box didn't you?" he asked in response.

Hannah nodded her head, suddenly realising what happened Draco burst out laughing again "that was meant for that mudblood Granger you nitwit and you go and open it for her, Hannah will you ever learn? Slytherins are NOT meant to mix with Gryffindors it's a fact of life... "he was about to go on but Hannah jumped onto of him still pointing her wand at him and screaming " Two things Malfoy 1.don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood and 2.how could you sent that to Hermione that was discussing and I should know I'm wearing your practical joke" she got up and stared to walk off to the girls dormitory right through Hermione when Draco shouted "just to let you know I think it's a very good improvement on your part with that chocolate cake on your face."

Hannah stopped half way through Hermione, turn round and shoot a curse straight in Draco's face making his facial features rearrange it's self so he ended up with one eye on his chin the other where his lips were, his lips on the other hand had gone where his eyebrows were meant to be, his eyebrows had moved to where his nose was meant to be finely his nose had turned sideways and went were his eyes were meant to be "How dare you do that to me you traitor!" shouted Draco while Hannah laughed so much that she had to rest on the chair to gain balance "don't you call me a traitor you slime ball!" shouted Hannah and they descended into total madness with curses and acid words flying to and fro until they were both holding each other by the thoughts at arms length.

Hermione turned to older Hannah and said" you really don't like Malfoy do you?" and Hannah shook her head "no I didn't I can't say that our relationship has improved by much but it's improved enough for us to live with each other for now at least I don't try and kill him after all I am related to the Malfoy unfortunately" she said "are you?" asked Hermione it was the first she'd ever heard of it and Hannah nodded.

"Yep I think I'm Draco's s cousin" she admitted and smirked now Hermione could see it Hannah's features were of a Narcissia Malfoy look with a touch of Lucius in her."Children what is going on" said a man from the top of the steps it was Lucius Malfoy "look at what Hannah did to my face father !"Wined Draco."

Uncle look at what Draco did to my robes and they were clean on this morning!" wined Hannah. But Lucius wasn't listening to Hannah's protest he was too busy looking at Draco's face "Hannah I wonder whether you'd like to meet a friend of mine I'm sure he'd like to meet you" Hermione felt a dragging sensation on her waist and found herself back in the dark room with the older Hannah "come on Hermione we'd better get to bed" said Hannah. They parted at the door with Hannah going higher up the corridor and Hermione going back down the flights of stairs.

Breakfast with Two Slytherins

Hermione woke late that morning and rushed downstairs for breakfast, the only people down in the kitchen were Draco and Hannah who were unsurprisingly arguing. "Well I say it was pure luck" said Draco with his piece of toast half way into his mouth "and I said it was me being cleaver" protested Hannah pretending to be very interested in her pumpkin juice "how does cleverness come into it ?You found that book on the floor !"Said Draco taking a swig from his own pumpkin juice "no actually that was my book to start with I was my birthday present from Uncle Lucius and I just happened to be on the floor because I was sorting out my school bag" pointed out Hannah's ha! Get yourself out of that one".

Draco had lost the argument, so he just sat back and sulked. Hannah noticing what Draco was doing said in a quite good impression of Lucius's voice said "don't sulk Draco, Malfoys do not sulk," it was so good that Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing "Hermione" said Hannah still using Lucius's voice then she coughed and carried on in her normal voice "I wandered when you'd get up here have some toast" and she summoned a plate and kindly summoned a house elf to get some toast for her as Hermione sat down.

"Hannah you're too kind to it how will you gain respect from this piece of filth if you don't treat it like one "said Draco giving one a kick but only to get narrowed eyes from Hannah and Hermione "Draco who is it who is gaining respect you or me let's ask them shall we" said Hannah and called to the nearest House Elf "Celens who do you respect the most me or Mister Malfoy?"The House Elf looked at one then the other and finely said in a squeaky voice "erm...err b-both of you Miss Wheatley?" and Hannah nodded in approval "yes well done Celens wise choice."

After finishing her toast Hermione said to Draco "do you know where the Dark Lord is Draco?" and Draco glanced at his pocket watch that he had been given for his seventeenth birthday "well at this time he's is either in his chamber on the top floor or down in the dungeons "replied Draco. Hermione thanked him and ran out of the room leaving Draco and Hannah alone again "you looked a lot better after I cast that face shifting spell" said Hannah and they resumed their previous argument.

Sleep With the Sleepless

Hermione tried the dungeons first but Voldemort wasn't there so she tried his bed chamber which took her a while to get up to because it was the last room on the top floor one under Hannah's room. Hermione knocked on the door and waited. While she was waiting she looked at the door that stood in front of her, it was huge bigger then any of the doors in the mansion but not as big as the Hogwarts doors the door knobs were pure silver snakes with emerald eyes, Hermione decided that before Voldemort and herself had occupied the Malfoy home it was Lucius and Narcissia's main bedroom.

Eventually the door opened and out stepped Wormtail and he asked "yes what is it?" Hermione looked down on her boyfriend's servant "I have come to see the Dark Lord" she explained "I'm sorry but the Dark Lord is not available to speak "said Wormtail taking on the imitation of a muggle secretary by now Hermione was getting annoyed so she grabbed Wormtail's thought and pinned him up the wall "well then Make him available "she said putting emprises on every word that she spoke "got it?" and she let go after Wormtail nodded and watched him scuttle off and slammed the door.

A second later Wormtail returned and he led Hermione into a huge room, the carpet like all over the house was green but you could hardly see it under all the papers that was strong over it, the bed wasn't slept in, the desk like the floor was stroon with papers, there was a burned out candle on the desk but Voldemort wasn't in the room suddenly Hermione heard the door behind her slam shut and Voldemort's voice echoed inside the room "Who are you?"Asked Voldemort's voice "It's me my Lord, Hermione" said Hermione quietly, that's when she saw Voldemort's head, then body appeared out of nowhere, Hermione dropped to her knees and bowed to Voldemort.

After Voldemort bid her to get up he said "I was wondering when you were coming up Hermione" Hermione looked down at the floor and smiled to herself _so he had missed her_ she thought "How are you my Lord?"Asked Hermione suddenly thinking that wasn't a very good question to ask him but surprisingly he answered "frustrated actually."

Hermione could see by the state of the floor that he was frustrated .He turned away from her to examine a paper on the desk ,crumple it up but before he did anything else Wormtail came in "Wormtail how many times have I told you to knock !"shouted Voldemort throwing the crumpled piece of paper at him and missing, this is when Voldemort when completely ballistic ,throwing every thing that come to his hands, Hermione retreated to the safety of the un slept bed she stood up and grabbed his shoulders hard and whispered in his ear "when was the last time you got some sleep ?" Voldemort calmed down and sat on the bed next to Hermione "about two weeks ago" he replied rubbing his eye sockets, Hermione looked at him pitying him without him knowing "why don't you get some sleep?" asked Hermione.

"Sleep's for mortals Hermione" replied Voldemort repairing a broken vase that he smashed with his wand "oh ok" said Hermione.

Impersonating Voldemort

An hour later Hermione stepped out of Voldemort's chamber room and closed the door quietly it took her a while but she eventually had got him off to sleep and now he lay fast asleep on the bed Hermione had given him a sleeping potion that she had found in Lucius's bedside table, undressed him and finely had draped the covers over his thin sleeping form, she wanted to stay with him but had promised Hannah and Draco that she would watch them play a game of Quidditch. When she got out there and Draco were waiting for her "about time Granger we were about to start without you" said Draco holding the snitch in his hand Hermione walked up to Draco but couldn't see Hannah "where's Hannah ?" asked Hermione looking around for her bestfriend "oh wait Hannah !"Shouted Draco.

Hermione looked around she still couldn't see Hannah till she looked up into the trees. Hannah was sitting in the highest one with her broomstick hovering beside her, she appeared not to of heard him "oh wait I know" said Draco and put on a rubbish version of Voldemort's voice _but from were Hannah it would sound_ _the same_ thought Hermione "Hannah Wheatley what in the name of Merlin are you doing up in that tree get down here now!"Shouted Draco in his impression of Voldemort, Hannah was given such a fright that she nearly fell of the branch and flew down towards Hermione and Draco when she saw that Voldemort wasn't there her face turned sour towards Draco, her eyes were like slits and if she was a Basilisk they would of been dead already.

When she got down to the ground she ran towards Draco and pointed her wand at his neck "you bloody idiot!" she shouted" how dare you that voice when I am up a tree you could of killed me !" Hermione couldn't stand it any longer " will you two stop it with your silly little problems and shut up!" Hannah and Draco both jumped when they heard Hermione shout "sorry Hermione" they apologised together. Hannah won the Quidditch match by catching the Golden Snitch first before Draco.

After Hannah had got changed into a black dress that had silver snakes joining each other at the hem and end of the sleeves Hermione approached her "Hannah I've got something to show you" said Hermione in Hannah's bedroom as Hannah took her long hair out of it's bun that had grown since when Hermione had last seen her in Hogwarts "what is it?" asked Hannah brushing her hair "you'll see" said Hermione and walked off, Hannah sighed, put her hairbrush down and followed Hermione who was waiting outside the door.

Hermione took Hannah one level up and outside Voldemort's chamber before Hermione went any further Hannah grabbed Hermione's arm "Hermione no!" whispered Hannah, Hermione looked round at her puzzled "why?" she asked her hand on the snake doorknob "If he sees me in there, lets just say I'm not his favortie person at the moment as you saw last night" explained Hannah pleadingly "but he's asleep Hannah I cast a sleeping spell on him now come on!"Said Hermione, grabbed Hannah's elbow and opened the door.

**You may be wondering what has happened to Harry and Ron well he's a whole chapter dedicated to them.**

Harry and Ron Put Their Heads Together.

Outside the Malfoy Manner under a tree Harry and Ron were sitting under the clock and watching, well Harry was watching Ron on the other hand was asleep, they had taken turns thought the night to watch the manor house, Harry would of quite happily sat inside the manor but Ron with his long legs would of got spotted. All was quiet outside so it gave Harry time to contemplate what had happened the night before. This is what he figured out._ So__ Hermione may have been __Imperious__ and Voldemort is using her to try and reinstate his unknown Horcrux and then there was the __reappearance__ of Hannah Wheatley after three __years, seems__ as if she dares to challenge Voldemort but backs down __easily__ and she's forever bickering with Malfoy but then again who doesn't bicker with Malfoy._

Ron woke up eventually and said to Harry "for a moment I forgot where I was, anything happened?" but Harry shook his head "nope, oh a part from Hermione, Malfoy and Hannah came out an hour ago" said Harry picking a bit of bark off the tree "what were they doing?" asked Ron rubbing his eyes "well Malfoy and Hannah came out and waited for a bit then Hannah flew off some ware laving Malfoy sitting on the grass with a snitch then Hermione came out, she seems to be fine by the way, and Malfoy had an argument with Hannah which Hermione settled afterwards Hannah and Malfoy played Quidditch and finely Hannah, Malfoy and Hermione disappeared into the manor "reported Harry.

"Have you thought of a plan yet?" asked Ron as Harry nodded "I have thought of one plane but it is extremely dangerous and a lot of things could go wrong" said Harry but Ron just shrugged "what plan doesn't? Go on then tell me"

The Memory of Riddle

Back in Voldemort's chamber room before Hannah and Hermione came in Voldemort was fast asleep for once and was dreaming for the first time since he came back. He was remembering the time when he first met Hannah.

It was an hour after he came back and he was angry that Harry Potter had got away he had travelled from his filthy Father's grave to the Malfoy Manor and locked himself away in the bedroom on the top floor fuming.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and in came Wormtail "What do you want Wormtail!" shouted Voldemort looking out of the window. He could see that Wormtail was quaking in his boots and he liked that, finely he had the sense of what real power as like again "m-my Lord there's someone here to see you" stammered a petrified Wormtail, Voldemort looked round at Wormtail not showing his intrugement "who?" he asked his cold voice echoing around the room.

"W-well I'm sure m-my Lord that you remember Narcreta and Malcomus Wheatley" stammered Wormtail's Voldemort nodded agreement and said "yes I do Wormtail why are you asking me this!" Wormtail quaked even more after what Voldemort had just said "well" he replied" they had a child, Hannah but shortly afterwards Malcomus as you know died in a attack between him and the Order of the Phoenix also a year later Narcreta died from a attack from the Order of the Phoenix a day before your little incident Malcomus never knew Hannah but Narcreta told Lucius that before she died to give Hannah to you when she was ready."Voldemort Just stared blankly at Wormtail "and why are you telling me this now Wormtail !"Asked Voldemort."W-well my lord she's outside" stammered Wormtail.

"Well get her in then!" shouted Voldemort sending a scurrying Wormtail out the door.

Hannah Wheatley

Wormtail came moments later with a girl behind him. She was wearing a Slytherin uniform but over that was a black travelling cloak with a hood that covered her eyes, she pulled down her hood to revel long blackly brown hair down to her waist, fair skin all the aristocratic features of a Malfoy but instead her eyes were royal blue her skin, also like the Malfoy's was pale but her cheeks were tainted pink from the cold night air. She bowed low to him as he bid her to come up.

"Who are you ?"asked Voldemort towering over the girl, he already knew her name he just wanted to know how she would present herself afterall, that would be a very good skill to have early on, being a half Malfoy none the less "Hannah Wheatley My Lord" said Hannah and she did a very fearless thing, she looked up into Voldemort's grey snakelike eyes. Voldemort could see in her eyes something different in this young girl's eyes sure there was the normal things, worry, happiness but there was something that reminded him of himself in a way, in her eyes there was a darkness, a deep darkness almost as dark as him.

"How old are you?" asked Voldemort. He still couldn't believe that she was this dark a character."Fourteen my Lord" replied Hannah. Voldemort couldn't get any further because he heard a loud crash in his room out of the unvisited world of dreams.

The Dark One Awoken

Hannah hadn't seen the chamber pot. Crash."Ah" said Hannah picking up the remands of her Uncle's chamber pot which was lying on the floor smashed into a million pieces."Hannah I think we've got a bigger problem then Lucius's broken pot" Said Hermione as her friend looked at her wide eyed "what could possible be worse than braking a pure emerald chamber pot that can't be repair with a simple spell !"Said Hannah horrified at what she had just done.

Hermione pointed to Voldemort's bed "He was asleep" she said simply as the green silk sheets moved like a snake."What are we gonna do?" asked Hannah frightened out of her wits. Hermione looked at the bed sooner or later Voldemort's head would be emerging out of that bed covers and could guaranty that he wouldn't be in a good mood when he woke up. She would also feel guilty with herself for waking him up after all it had taken an hour to get him to sleep and it had used a lot of her knowledge and magical skill to get him to sleep.

Hermione suddenly realised that Hannah was gripping very hard on her arm."Hannah!" whispered Hermione" that hurts!" Hannah realised what she was doing and quickly let go "what are we gonna do" asked Hannah again, her voice was a little bit more sturdy that before. "wait I think I have the last bit of the sleeping potion right here" said Hermione reaching up to the top of the wardrobe where she had hidden the bottled potion. She found it and uncorked the bottle top."Good luck" said Hannah as Hermione advanced towards Voldemort.

She approached the Dark Lord's half sleeping form as for a brief period looked at his face. What Hermione had not noticed was that Voldemort's eyes were moving under the white sockets. Hermione just noticed what was happening when those red snake like eyes opened and focused on her. _Oh__ no_ thought Hermione."Hermione what are you doing?" asked Voldemort focusing his eyes on her. Hannah was sweating at the back of the room and praying that he would not notice her "erm nothing" lied Hermione "your not a very good liar Hermione" said Voldemort "and nor are you a very good hider Hannah." Hannah stood out from where she was hiding still shaking but not sweating anymore "you always had good senses my Lord. You found out straight away when I painted those Death Eater masks."

"Flattery will not get you any ware with me Hannah as you know so well now get out I want to get out of bed!" Said Voldemort impatiently. Hermione was getting a bit worried now, even though she had only known probably what Voldemort was like she knew that tone of voice and she was sure that Hannah knew it too after all Hannah had been with Voldemort for longer than she had."Well Voldemort, you can't always have what you want and besides it's not like I haven't seen it all before" Hannah said, she could see his face getting even more angry every minuet. "OUT HANNAH!" Shouted Voldemort that sent Hannah running out of the room laughing all the way "you too Hermione" but Hermione protested "but my Lord I" she began but Voldemort cut in that she would see him again that night. Hermione walked out the room and went to find Hannah and some lunch.

Hannah's Room

After lunch Hermione went to go and find Hannah, first she went to her bedroom but she wasn't there. While Hermione was searching for her she bumped into Narcissia Malfoy. "Do you know where Hannah is ?" asked Hermione as Narcissia softly wiped her dress from where Hermione had bumped into her."No I don't she had lunch in her room and then disappeared, have you tried in the Pensive Room that's where she normally is ether that or she's walking in the gardens" replied Narcissia and she walked off. Hermione tried the Pensive room and the gardens but she was still no where to be found. On her way back to her bedroom Hermione heard music being played really loud from two floors above her, Hannah's room , Hermione recognised the tune and was astounded to hear that it was a muggle song.

'All by myselfDon't wanna beAll by myselfAnymoreAll by myselfDon't wanna liveOhDon't wanna liveBy myself, by myselfAnymoreBy myselfAnymoreOhAll by myselfDon't wanna liveI never, never, neverNeeded anyone'

Hermione rushed upstairs as the drowning music stopped and she knocked on the door. "Come in" said Hannah's voice. Hermione came into a room that looked very much like a muggle room with the occasional Wizardry object. The big give away that this room belonged to a witch was the huge painting of the Slytherin that kept hissing at her. There was a huge banner that belonged to a Slytherin. Also there was a huge oak wardrobe with snakes crawling up it. The walls were painted, like Hermione's , in Slytherin green. The muggle items that Hannah had sunk it were a CD player that was playing the song and mobile phone. The bed was obviously designed by Hannah because it was shaped as gondolier boat that was black and green and just to keep her Aunt and Uncle happy the head on the boat was a snake with emeralds for eyes. "Oh hi Hermione" said Hannah wiping her eyes, she had obviously had been crying. Hermione came and stood by her "are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah that song always makes me cry" admitted Hannah retying her hair back up because she had enough of it hanging over her eyes and turning off the CD player "nice bed" said Hermione trying to make conversation Hannah smiled at the remark "thanks, so ready for tonight?" asked Hannah changing the subject quickly. Hermione looked at her puzzled. "Tonight?" she asked.

"The Horcrux reinstatement" reminded Hannah. Hermione finally understood what he best friend was saying "yeah sort of" Hermione replied. Hannah sort of smiled "well I'm not."

"Why?" asked Hermione who was examining the Snake head that was cold "well why does he want to destroy all the things we worked for I mean he worked for, it doesn't seem right Hermione just for one silly Horcrux!" explained Hannah. Hermione could see her point "I know what you mean Hannah but maybe it's to protect it from Harry and Ron" pointed out Hermione" by the way you never told me where you went after you disappeared the night when the Dark Lord came back."

"Didn't I oh well come with me and I'll show you."

Bruises That Never Healed

Back into the Pensive

Hermione once again followed Hannah into the Pensive room and watched Hannah stir around the Pensive with her wand till she found the right memory and they both plunged into the Pensive this time they landed in the arena with the hedge entrance and all the school was sitting around it watching and waiting. Hermione remembered when this was, it was before Harry had come back telling every one that Voldemort had come back. Hermione spotted herself sitting with Ron. The she saw a girl get up and walk up to the younger Hermione and younger Ron. She suddenly realised that it was a younger Hannah. But she looked different then when she last saw her in the Pensive. Her cheek bones were more prominent but not as prominent as they were now. She also looked tired from lack of sleep. Hermione walked over to where the younger Hannah , Hermione and Ron were sitting to listen to the conversation.

"So where is he then?" asked the young Hannah, eating a chocolate frog while looking at the card she had just got. "I don't know" said young Hermione. "He'll come in a minuet; he's probably trying to get Diggary out the way."Said Ron.

The two girls nodded suddenly Harry appeared out of thin air holding the Tri Wizard Cup and the crowd went wild, cheering and whooping until they realized that Amus Diggary was rushing towards Harry. It spread quickly around the auditorium, that Cedric Diggary was dead. That's went Harry shouted "he's back! Voldemort's back!"

The older Hermione saw her and Ron's younger faces drop and Hannah approached Mad Eye Moody. The Older Hannah led older Hermione to where younger Hannah and Mad Eye Moody were standing." If Harry is telling the truth then I have got to go to the Dark Lord!" whispered Hannah, but Mad Eye Moody didn't seem so sure "I don't know how do I know that you are who you say you are? " whispered Mad eye Moody.

"Ask me a question" whispered Hannah. Mad Eye Moody thought for a second and whispered "What was the last thing you said to me before you left the Dark Lord's Father's Home ? "

"You and me are the Dark Lords only hope" said Hannah. Mad Eye Moody ran off to Harry as Hannah ran off back into the castle. Hermione and Hannah followed the younger Hannah up to the nearest fireplace.

Bruises That Never Healed

Meeting the Dark Lord

The scene changed into the Malfoy's front room young Hannah crawled out the fire and called out "Uncle Lucius." Lucius rushed into the room and helped her up "you got the message then ?" he asked but Hannah shook her head as she dusted herself off "no I had to wait for Harry to come back" said Hannah. "The Barty Crouch didn't believe that it was me"

"But he'd doing it though" said Lucius and Hannah nodded in reply. Hannah dusted off her robes again "so is the Dark Lord here? " asked Hannah.

"Yes, he's upstairs, top floor" replied Lucius.

Old Hannah and Hermione followed young Hannah into a hallway that old Hermione recognised as the hallway that she arrived into and up the stairs. Up and up they went till they came to the last floor. Soon enough they came to a door that Hermione also recognised as Voldemort's door. Wormtail was standing on guard outside. "Hello Hannah" said Wormtail. Hannah greeted Wormtail as well forever staring at his silver arm." Can I see the Dark Lord? " Asked young Hannah.

"Erm well I'm not sure that's a good I dear, the Dark Lord isn't in a very good mood at the moment" said Wormtail.

"Listen Wormtail, I need to see the Dark Lord now or do you want me to kill you ? " threatened Hannah brandishing her wand . Wormtail knocked on the door and entered. Older Hannah turned to Older Hermione and said "now, Hermione what ever you're about to see, I must tell you that It has now ended, ok?" older Hermione nodded her head as Wormtail came back out and motioned to young Hannah who with old Hannah and Hermione entered Voldemort's room. Young Hannah bowed low to him as he bid her to come up.

"Who are you ?"Asked Voldemort towering over the girl, "Hannah Wheatley My Lord" said young Hannah and she did a very fearless thing, she looked up into Voldemort's grey snakelike eyes. Voldemort could see in her eyes something different in this young girl's eyes sure there was the normal things, worry, happiness but there was something that reminded him of himself in a way, in her eyes there was a darkness, a deep darkness almost as dark as him.

"How old are you?" asked Voldemort. He still couldn't believe that she was this dark a character."Fourteen my Lord" replied Hannah.

"Fourteen, you know if I agree you will be the youngest Death Eater in history?" commented Voldemort. Younger Hannah nodded "I realise that my Lord and I would be proud being under your reign. I have been told that my mother, on her deathbed told my uncle that she wanted me to be trained in the dark arts till your faithful return, so then I would serve you. I have no parents my Lord so I have nothing to lose and nothing that tie me down. Finely, my Lord, I have significant ties with a certain person who I think you will find most valuable."

"Who"? Asked Voldemort who was looking out of the window for all of younger Hannah's speech.

"Harry Potter my Lord" Voldemort turned around to face Older Hannah Older Hermione and in front of them younger Hannah "that is most intriguing, show me what you can do, after all if you are to join me you must be gifted" ordered Voldemort.

"Well my Lord there is a number of spells I can master that even Harry Potter hasn't heard of but there is something I can do that no man or Dark Lord can resist."

"Oh really what is that?" asked Voldemort. Young Hannah stepped forward with a dangerous look in her eyes, something Voldemort hadn't seen for a long time and as if he was captured in a spell bent his head down to meet younger Hannah, even then she was quite tall. Their lips captured each other and their bodies moved closer. Older Hermione was reminded of herself in the forest a few days ago.

Voldemort and young Hannah parted and Voldemort immediately slapped her knocking her to the floor. When young Hannah got up again her cheek was bleeding because Voldemort had also scratched her. Young Hannah whipped her cheek and looked at the blood and laughed, a cruel laugh more like a cackle. "You may deny me now my Lord but I can assure you that you will give in sooner or later" said young Hannah and she walked out of the room leaving a bewildered and slightly scared Voldemort staring at her. Old Hermione felt Old Hannah grab hold of her hand and she was wrenched up and out of the Pensive.

Horcruxes, Warnings and Harry Potter

Hannah and Hermione made their way back to Hermione's room and Hannah pulled out a different dress it was purely black with a low V-neck. Hannah waited outside while Hermione put the dress on and pondered what was going to happen.

Outside

Harry Potter and Ron Weasely watched the house with ever growing anxiety. Harry was sure whatever Voldemort and the Death Eaters were planning it was gonna happen tonight. For a number of Death Eaters were apperating in front of the Malfoy Manor and entering inside." When are we going to go in?" asked Ron underthe invisibility cloak."Wait Ron, till they all go in."A second later when the coast was clear. Harry and Ron got up and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them.

Inside

Hermione and Hannah made their waydown the stairsdeepinto a part of the manor. It was dark and Hannah and Hermione had to light their wands to see where they were going. "Hannahwhere exactly are we?" Hermione asked her best friend.Hannah turned their head ever so slightly to Hermione "we are under the Manor far below the dungeons. This place was to be used for hiding if the Order of the Phoenix tried to take over it". Hannah and Hermione finely found themselves in front ofa huge wooden door with an iron door knob. Hannah rappedtwice on the door and the voice of Lucius Malfoy rang from the door. "State your names"

"Hannah Wheatley and I have a Hermione Jean Granger with me too see the Dark Lord" explained Hannah. The door opened to reveal a huge room with different doors all leading to a different room. Suddenly and unexpectantly the floor started to spin. "What's happening?" asked Hermione asshe grabbed hold of Hannah's left arm. Hannah did not appear to of heard the question because she was quietly muttering under her breath all Hermione could hear was "a door with a serpent's eye." Hannah found the door and led Hermione to it.

Outside

Harry and Ron consoled under the Invisibility cloak followed two masked Death Eaters. They got there a bit before Hannah and Hermione did so they saw them come in.

Hermione glanced around the hall they had entered. It was ill lit with some candles anda mass of stone that covered the walls and the floor. There was another door at the endof the room but no one came in or out of it. There were already a lot of Death Eatersin the room, some she recognised like Hannah's two aunts Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissia Malfoy but Draco and Lucius weren't with them. There were also some she didn't recognize, that kept tothe shadows. Voldemort walked out of the door and sat on a throne that was back with weird green light shining under it.

Hannah swage on the spot"not again" she mumbled and it all when dark

Hannah's Flash Back

Young Hannah walked through the Malfoy Manor, she was bored. With Draco still at Hogwarts, Aunt Narcissiaout somewhere and Uncle Lucius out on a missionfor the Dark Lord, she had no one to talk to.It had beentwo years since she disappeared from Hogwarts and she missed Hermione terribly, but she didn't let onher feeling to anyone. She passed a mirroras she walked down the hallway andstoppedto takea glance at herself. Hannahrarely looked at herself in a mirror, but as shehad nothing to do she lingered there.

Her face was mostly the same, palebut a bit aristocratic, she was told by a lot of Death Eaters that she resembled her mother, but her eyes were ofher father's. Her eyes wereroyal blue. Her cheek boneswere a bit prominent. The newest thing was a scar on her right cheek from where Voldemort had hit her when she had first met and kissed him. There were many of these little scratches all over her body especially her arms. Her and Voldemort had done it twice in since that meeting. She hadn't told anyone yet and wasn't planning to. Once when it she had just turned sixteen and a couple of nights ago. What Voldemort didn't know was or she thought he didn't know that he had taken her purity. Voldemort wasn't the most romantic man she had ever met. Butwhat would she expect he was the DarkLord . Herhair was stillblackly brown that always shone even without any sun. It was a bit longer than when she last left Hogwarts.

Hannah moved on and came to the room where all the spareDeath Eater's robes were kept. She entered it and looked around. It was a small room with one window opposite the door. The robes hug magically off the ceiling in alphabetical order she found hers near the end. It was similar to her Aunt Bellatrix's but the sleeves were like a second skin because they were so tight they also had a emerald snake going up them. She had designeditherself but when she had left the room that she and Voldemort shared forlunch, Voldemort had crept in and changed the design. So now there was a long split all the way upthe leg to the middle of her thigh.

This had just been done because that night she was going to become a properDeath Eater and receive the Dark Mark. She also found the masked and got a brilliant idea. She ran up to her old nursery that she had shared with Draco when they were younger and came down withenchanted glitter, glue and paint. She proceeded to decorate the Death Eater'smasks with all different colours leaving hers untouched.You see Voldemort had really annoyed her whenhe had changed the design of her dress.

That night at dinner Voldemort was nowhere to be seen when Hannah heard his voice ring through out the Manor "Hannah!" Hannah when red with laughter and ran off towards their bedroom laughing all the way.

That's when older Hannah woke up.

Horcruxes, Warnings and Harry Potter

When Hannah came round she was suddenly flung apon by bushy hair that could only mean Hermione. When Hermione let go of Hannah, she noticed that she was lying on the floor with her Uncle, Draco and her two Aunts crowding round her "well?"Asked Voldemort's voice somewhere behind them. The group separated as Voldemort strode towards Hannah. "Ah good your awake now get up" ordered Voldemort. Hannah got up her eyes never leaving his eyes."I'm sorry my Lord I don't know what happened" admitted Hannah.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again" said Voldemort whohad just turned towards Hermione." Come" he instructed Hermione and he led herup to his throne when he sat down and left Hermione standing beside him. "Death Eaters I have calledall of you together to tell you something, the eight Horcrux is in danger and I must reattach it, Miss Granger here will help me do so, go anywhere you please in this part of the Manor but under no circumstances will you open this door to make sure of this Miss Wheatley will be standing beyondthe door, that is all. BellatrixI believe that you and Narcissia will be serving drinks in theadjoining roomam I right?" ordered Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord" said Bellatrix who ran offimmediately to prepare the drinks. Hannah made her way up to Hermione and Voldemort who had stood up while she was making her way there. "Come" ordered Voldemort leading the way through the door "If he says 'come' once moreI'm gonna scream" whispered Hannah just loud enough for Hermione to hear, making Hermione giggle and Voldemortlooking at Hermione and Hannahdisapprovingly.

They came to a door where Voldemort abruptly stopped and turned around to face his girlfriend and his Ex wife/heir "Hermione and I will go into this room it is your job Hannah to keep guard over this door and don't let any one in until I come out. Is that anyway unclear ?" askedVoldemort. Hannah merely just shook her head as Voldemort and Hermione entered the room Hannah muttered under her breath again just loud enough for Hermione to hear "Of coursenot Tom."

What Hannah hadn't noticed was a certain duo slipped through the door after Hermione

**Authors**** note**

**At this time Voldemort ****doesn't**** know that Harry is a ****Horcrux.**

Horcruxes Warnings and Harry Potter part 2

Continued

Inside the dark room was a book on a standand a few candles. Hermione looked round and her face fell, she was expectingthatit would be a little bit more luxurious asit was built for the Malfoys. At least a bit more in it. Voldemort seemed to notice that he was a little bit disappointed he moved nearer to her so he was right behind her and he whispered in herear "there doesn't need to be a lot of things in this room for what we are going todo." He led her towards thebook stand "this is the book that you will need." Hermione looked at it. The title was Horcruxes, How to Make and Reattach them by Genico Foloa. The book looked really old, so old in fact that she thought that it would fall apart if she touched it. She opened the book found her place and started to read in her head. "Hold on a minuet, we need the actualHorcrux to complete the spell" said Hermione still looking at the book. "It's hear "said Voldemort how was leaning on the wall in front of Hermione."Where?" asked Hermione" all that's here is you, me, the book, and the candles."

"Hermione, it's you." said Voldemort slowly.

"What!"

"Yes Hermione, you are the Horcrux Iaccidentally made .When 'that' spell backfired my last spell was to make another Horcrux without me knowing and, for some reason it found you."

"No that's not possible! I couldn't be a Horcrux."

"You are Hermione, there's no point to deny it because it's true. So know that you know can we get on with it- "Voldemort started but there was a knock at the door."Come in" said Voldemort Irritably.

"I'm sorry my Lord but Wormtail's just come to me saying that there is a huge duel that's just about to kick off and that he would want you to stop them before things escalate" said Hannah. Voldemort growled and reluctantly followed Hannah out of the room. Hermione was left alone with her thoughts and boy there was a lot of them Voldemort's voice was going round and round her head. "Hermione!" shouted a voice coming from nowhere. Hermione drew her wand and looked around she couldn't see anyone "who's there!" she shouted. Suddenly Harry and Ron emerged from under the invisibility cloak "Harry! Ron!" shouted Hermione .She held them in a tight hug as if he hadn't seen them in years when it only had been a couple of days. When she finely let them go she saw the look in Harry's eyes. It was one of pure disgust "what?" she asked.

"When were you thinking of telling us Hermione" said Harry.

"Telling you what?"

"That you're working for Voldemort" Ron cut in.

"I'm not working for Voldemort!"

"So what are you doing here, why aren't you at Hogwarts with us, figuring how to take Hogwarts back from Voldemort."

"Well I was going to tell you, it started out that I was trying to get as close to Voldemort without getting killed or caught. I track Voldemort down last summer and trailed him. I toldMum and Dad that you Ron andI were going to a Quidditch convention so I followed him till I got caught by Bellatrix Lestrange. When he learned that I knew you he sent me back to Hogwarts to keep an eye on you and report back to him or he would kill you in font of me and then kill me. Gradually there was something growing between us which turned into love. Don't get me wrong HarryI hated him at the start but I think I love him."

"HERMIONE YOU DO REALISEWHO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"Shouted Harry.

"At the end of the day he's evil Hermione!" Shouted Ron.

"Hermione what the hell is going on inhere" said Hannah coming through the door. "Harry, Ron"

"Hannah Wheatley what a surprise" said Harry lookin at his former friend with his wand permanently raised.He also noted that Ron had kept his wand up to."Harry put your wanddown it's me you're talking to." said Hannah.

"So what if it's you. Never trust a Death Eater especially one who is married toVoldemort. I should of learnt that when I first met you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hannah her voice getting louder all the time.

"Well you're a Malfoy aren't you and Malfoy's should never be trusted. I know where you went when you disappeared that night after I came back from the graveyard. You went straight to Voldemort and you two probable spent the nigh, in bed planning to kill me I bet!"

Horcruxes, Warnings and Harry Potter part 2 Continued

"That's It Harry Potter you've gone too far" shouted Hannah. She bent downand opened the split in her dress that revealed her longleg and took out her wand from a belt that was strapped to the top of her leg and she pointed her wand at Harry. Hermione remembered the conversation her and Hannah had in charms class one _day. " What kind of wand is it?" she hadasked. Hannah had looked __down at__ her wand fondly "__Phoenix__ feather, oak, __and 12__inches__" Hannah had said._ All these years later andher faithful wand was looking a bit warn_but still very powerful and dangerous especially with Hannah commanding it._

"I've got a few thing to straighten out with you, one Voldemort is not my husband any more, two I amnot aMalfoythank you very muchjust because my mother was sisters with Aunt Narcissia and that I grew up with Draco bloody Malfoy andthree I didn't spend that night with Voldemort in factIwas in bed thinking of Hogwarts and -" Hannah never got to finish her sentence because Voldemort burst in.

"Harry Potter of kind of you to drop in while your here I might aswell kill you now "said Voldemort raising his wand.

"No!" shouted Hannah.

"Be quiet Hannah!" Shouted Voldemort.

"You can order me about like your other bloody Death Eaters!"

"It may have escaped your notice Hannah but we are not together anymore so yes I can order you about!" Then he turned on to Harry and Ron "Thanks to your friend youto will now watch what will follow. Hermione come." Hermione thinking that it would probably be best if she did as she was ordered and followed Voldemort towards the book. Harry and Ron who were being held back by chains that Hannah had magically conjured up watched in horror at what was happening. Hermione was doing some sort of complex spell as a result of that there was a bright white light surrounding her and Voldemort.

It was clear that the Horcrux had was coming out of Hermione and that was going into Voldemort was causing the two great pain by the amount of shouting each other were doing. Finely the spell completed and Voldemort and Hermione collapsed. They had not noticed that Ron and Harry had disapparated out of the Malfoy Mansion only Hannah noticed. "My Lord they've gone!" she said looking around the room.

"No you let them escape!" Shouted Voldemort "which is a very punishable offence."

"Tom just wait a second before you punish me. Nodoubt that Potter and Weasely had apparated outside the Order of the Phoenix's head quarters and will be back with an whole army of auros to attack there so I suggestwe apparate to a place of safety whereno one can get at us" suggested Hannah.

"No! If they came here then I intend to fight!" Shouted Voldemort totally missing the fact thatHannah had called himTom.

"Welllets ask the others shall we" said Hannah running out the door her hair flying wildly around her head.

"Hannah come back!" shouted Hermione running after friend. Voldemort watched the two women run down the corridor and muttered "women and their feelings."

Hannah entered the room where all the Death Eaterscongregated, ate and drank. She puther wand to her thought and magically magnified her voice with Sonorus "fellow Death Eaters the Order ofthe Phoenix will be attacking the Manor we must evacuate or face certain death." At this time Voldemort and Hermione had caught up.

"My Lord is it true are the Order of the Phoenix going to attack and did the Horcrux reattachment work? " asked Lucius's voice from somewhere.

"So what if they are, don't listen to her she's crazyare you notDeath Eaters? Do you not strife onpain and suffering? Is that not why I employed you? Now get yourself ready to battle and win !" Shouted Voldemort without help of Sonorus. Hannah had quite enough of all this commotion she had made her voice quite again, raised her wand in the air with two handsand muttered "Translatum!" white sparks flew out of her wand and it all when black.

Hannah's Second Home

Hermione straightened up she felt like it was the first time she had apparated again. Wherever she was it wasdark but she could hear distinct moaning and groaning that told her that the others were here too. Suddenly a wand light up and she could see the faces of two people that she both knew. One Was Hannah and the other was Voldemort.

Voldemort's wand was pointing straight at Hannah. "You will pay for what you just did Hannah now take us back so we can fight!"He said.

"I can'tthat's the problem that spell only works once you can never go back, besides they'll be watching it now if you go back they'll catch us. You'll have to stay here forever" explained Hannah.

"What about of our clothes?"Asked Draco.

"Accio them Draco honestly!" said Hermione "where is here exactly?"

"Here is my home, my real home where I live when I don't live in the Malfoy Manor I've been building it for years it's also where my Husband and two children live." Explained Hannah "Follow me but be quiet." Hannah led them all up the stairs from which was clearly the dungeonsinto a darkhallway and intoher bedroom which was hugebutwith the exactly the same bed except it was built for two people.There wasa spiral staircase leading up to somewhere elsethat was alsopitch black and another one directly opposite it whichwas the one that Hannah ascended. As Hermione passed the bed she sawsomeone under the cover's moving who, she guessed,was Hannah's Husband.

Finely they came up to the tower's hugeroom withthat had loads of bedsenough for every Death Eater. ( The couples would sleep in a double bed.)Voldemortand Hermione took the biggestdouble bed and every one got changed into pyjamas that Hannah had laded out for them. After Voldemort had got changed into black pyjamas he signalled forHannah to come to him. When she reached himheused Cruicofour times, bit heraway again and lay back down next to Hermione who was already in the bed. "Whatare we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"Stay here I suppose not that I'm happy about it" said Voldemort " I also don't approve of Hannah'schose of Husband!"

"Why?"asked Hermione as she watched Voldemort get into the bed and turn to look at her.

"He's a muggle"he said shortly. Hermione nodded but didn't answer back she thought it wasn't wise to in Voldemort's present state of mind.

"Did it work?" asked Hermione" The Horcrux reinstatement"

"Let's see shall we" said Voldemort as he kissed her passionately weaving his tongue threw her moth as she did the same thing. That night Voldemort claimed Hermione as his own. All the way through the pleasant experience inside Hermione's head came Ron's voice saying: _"At the end of the day he's evil Hermione!"_

**The End**


End file.
